


The Next Day

by theladymaddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymaddie/pseuds/theladymaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion in three sentences between Harry and Ginny. Told in Second POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

You find him the next day staring out at the Forbidden Forest from the front steps of the castle. You hold hands, squeeze (you almost die inside your so _glad_ that he is here, alive, and here, with you); _I’m yours_ , _I know_. It’s like a marriage pact between the two of you.


End file.
